One Last Game
by KatTheGreat
Summary: Victors voted for it. Officials agreed. Thanks to the majority of votes - there will be one last game that might as well mark the lives of many families and chosen tributes. 24 are chosen, 2 come out. Call it the most exciting games Panem will ever have
1. Chapter 1: District 1 Reaping

**Title: **SYOT: One Last Game

**Author: **KatTheGreat

**Summary: **After the rebellion, the officials want one last game, including 2 tributes from every district. It's a battle to survive and win - forever.

**Rating: **T

**Chapter: **District 1 Reaping

**Authors Note: **Yes, I managed to get a male just in time! Thanks to EZS and AfterAllThisTime for their awesome tributes!

* * *

><p><em>All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.<em>  
><em>Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world.<em>

_Always saying little girl don't step into the club._  
><em>Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love.<em>

_~Britney Spears_

* * *

><p><strong>District 1 | Star Ackles | 16<strong>

"And, like, he was _totally _staring at me!" Thenya O'Donnell, part of the popular crowd – actually, probably the most popular girl in school – screeched on the phone, causing Lena Bridge and Ace Vienna, my other friends, to screech along. Since they couldn't see me, I rolled my eyes. Really, these girls over react for everything, but I play along. "_No way!_" I squealed back.

"Uh, _yes way_!" Thenya responded. She was stupid, didn't understand much, but I had to get over it. It's already been 3 years and I'm still trying to understand why poor Thenya was born retarded. Oh, right, she's not. The girl's acting.

Anyways, I'm Star Ackles, daughter of the infamous Apollo Ackles. If you've heard of him, then you've heard of me. I have 2 older brothers, Orion and Orpheus Ackles. Also, 2 younger siblings, Luna and Skye. You could say I'm spoiled, and I am, but I decided it's best to not act like it. I really can't see myself acting mean to Orion or Skye, so I decided to settle for a normal person who belongs on the popular crew at my high school.

My 'crew' liked bugging others, and I had developed a habit to make sure that the victim was ok before I followed them. I guess I'm like a shadow – I really didn't do much but act as best as I could as an annoying popular kid. Boys loved us, and I have had a few relationships, but I'm currently single. And the guy we're currently screeching about? Michael Edwards, my most recent ex. I know I just had to get over the dude, but damn, he was dreamy. And we broke up because I found him making out with Thenya, who was apparently clueless that we were dating. Ace offered a sleepover to get over it, but I rejected it. I'll get Thenya back, one of these days.

"Gosh Thenya, why don't you guys go out?" Lena, the wicked witch of the west, suggested slyly. Lena was perfectly aware that I had been going out with Michael and didn't give a flying fuck; she would much rather please Thenya. I have some suspicions that Lena wanted to overthrow Thenya from her royal tower, and really, I think I prefer actress Thenya then scary Lena.

"He's still not over his ex." Thenya scoffed. My eyes widened at that.

"For real?" I dared ask. For all I know, she can be lying.

"Yea!" I could practically see Thenya pouting. "But no worries, I'll get him sooner or later. Just some nice time with him, a few stolen kisses, and he's mine."

Bitch, bitch, bitch! She can't possibly steal him from me! Gosh Star, think of something! "Hey, Thenya, what about Derrick?"

"Derrick? Uh, I don't know. He's sort of pissy, if you get what I mean." Thenya responded. "Gotta go girls, it's almost time for the reaping and I still haven't gotten my nails done!"

Right, I almost forgot. Today is reaping day. I hadn't really put too much attention on it, but now I realize that if I don't get there soon I'll get in trouble. I say a quick goodbye before I get working on my reaping outfit. I decide to take a simple white tank top, some ripped jeans and a pink cardigan, my hair tied up in a messy bun.

I can't help but stare at myself on my full size mirror. Rich brown hair, large hazel brown eyes. Soft skin, slim, perfect. I can't find a defect on the outside, but in the inside, there are so many countless ones. I stand on sideways view and touch my stomach. I'm perfect; why did Michael cheat on me? Am I ugly to him? I mean, Thenya isn't half as pretty as me. Maybe he wants someone beyond popular? I sigh, shaking my head, snatch my satchel, and walk downstairs.

"Star," my father growled. "What took you so long?"

"I was talking to Lena and Thenya, sorry daddy." I answered mindlessly. "Good morning, guys."

"Hey little Star." Orion grinned. Orpheus simply nodded, and Skye walked towards me. Luna was busy with her nails. Honestly, Luna is too small to be worrying about that, but who am I to be talking? The girl already has a guy. Still, didn't stop me from being naturally annoyed by her. My mother, Nyx, simply huffed as we walked towards the family convertible. The ride to the square was quiet, something rather unnatural between us all.

When we arrive, my mother drives me and Luna towards the lines to sign our names. I see Thenya and the girls, but they don't look at me. When it's my name, I carefully scribble my name and age before walking towards the designated section for 16 year old females. I feel a poke on my side and I turn to see Ace grinning.

"Reaction on Thenya and Michael?"

"One; yuck, and Two; Michael's mine." And with that, we laugh. It feels nice to have a good friend by your side, a real one. Our escort, the ever annoying Lattie Prewett, is styling a very intense ocean theme outfit, literally stands out on the stage. Her long hair is so straight it's almost scary – annoying to Ace, at least. How the woman manages to keep her hair like that, only God knows. She smiles widely as the crowd finally settles, waiting to hear there name or so.

Last games. It's the last ever games to be done in Panem ever again, says the Mayor. I'm relieved, because right after this we won't have to worry about the games ever again and any family deaths or so, like it devastated my mother. I know none of us will be chosen – I mean, we're 2 from the millions of girls of District 1. Impossible for me or Luna to be chosen. I look around the crowd to see Michael looking at me. I look back at stage, trying to look distracted.

When the Mayor is done with his speech, Lattie steps towards the girls bowl. "Now, for District 1's tribute for the 76th and Last Hunger Games is – Luna Ackles!"

My family looks devastated. Luna looks broken. And my expression? I think you can pretty much guess.

About 4 more girls are jumping to volunteer, but I'm the one who walks towards the stage, Peacekeepers or no Peacekeepers, and says, "Star Ackles, District 1's volunteer for the 76th Hunger Games."

Lattie looks rather surprised from my approach, but her lips slowly form a grin as she pulls me towards her. "Ackles? Was Luna your sister?"

Did she really care, or was she just happy to get it over with? "Yes, Luna is my sister." Not _was_, is.

"Well, District 1, here's our female volunteer!" It's not until I hear those words when I process what I have just done.

* * *

><p><strong>District 1 | Brock Wolf | 16<strong>

"Show no mercy, Brock!" My father shouted as he set his water bottle down, towel on his shoulder. "Another miss! Brock, watch where that halberd is going unless you plan on chopping your own head off!"

Honestly, here in the Capitol, parents or trainers never gave up. And when it's reaping day? You're put to practice until you have everything etched in your brain. I give my halberd another nice swing towards an old rag person, chopping its head clean off. My father clapped proudly.

"As long as you stick to the strategy, you'll surely win!" Father babbled on, grinning. I rolled my eyes as I rested the halberd on my shoulder, looking at the doorway. There stood my best friend Nat, who had an eyebrow raised towards my dad. "Hey Nat."

"Hey Brock, Mr. Wolf." Nat nodded. "Volunteering this year?" She added. My father grinned eagerly and nodded.

"I've been waiting for this day since forever – the day my Brock goes into the Hunger Games and wins it! Forever will he be seen as the last victor of the Hunger Games!" Nat let out a laugh as my Father simply lost himself in glee. I glared at him for embarrassing me, glanced at Nat who was holding her stomach, and back at my dad. I shrugged. My Dad took everything seriously, and with my female best friend laughing, this wasn't going to end well.

"Yea, sure, whatever." I commented. Now this time Nat looked at me. "No Brock, not _whatever_, you're coming back to your family, got that?"

"Of course he has to." My father began. "It's a tradition for our kids to win the games – and since these are the last, you _must _win, Brock, unless you want to be disowned." And with that, he turned on his heel and left.

"Are you serious? If I don't win I'll be dead – it's impossible to disown me then!" I exclaimed angrily as Nat simply shook her head. "Come on Brock, we're going to be late for the reaping. Last thing I need is for my mother to holler at me."

"Planning to volunteer?" I asked as I packed up my weapons and materials. Nat simply stood crossed armed, deep in thought. She answers eventually, but she looks doubtful. "Yeah."

"You don't look to happy." I say as we head upstairs towards my bedroom. Nat shrugs, looking down. "I guess I'm not. I mean, I've been trained my whole life – but I still don't feel ready for this."

I nod, sort of understanding. I have had that feeling for the last few years, but this year, it's my turn to shine. Nat heads towards the kitchen to grab a quick snack as I change into my reaping clothes, a simple blue shirt, jeans, and sneakers. I head downstairs and meet my mother, who's already ready to leave.

"Brock." She grinned, proud of me. "This year, you'll volunteer, right?"

"Sure." I answer as I grab a grape and pop it into my mouth. "Are you guys ready?"

"Natalie's already at the square." I hear my father say. "So I think it's time we leave."

We head towards the square in a matter of minutes, where the mass crowd is settled as Lattie Prewett, our escort, babbles her head off. I sign my name before heading towards the 16 year old male crowd.

A little girl named Luna Ackles is called, and her sister, Star, jumps up on the opportunity. I think I recall seeing Star around school, but we have never talked. Star looks depressed and a bit fidgety, but I roll my eyes. Why'd she volunteer then? Well, it's better than having Nat chosen.

The male tribute is a 12 year old whose name I don't bother to recognize. When Lattie asks for volunteers, I step up. "Brutus Wolf!" I shout as I make my way towards the stage. Star's eyes widens as her eyes lays on mine. We lock eyes for a second before Lattie begins to babble again, and finally, asks us to shake hands.

I take Star's small hand and give it a firm shake, and she looks at me. We let go, and she looks towards the crowd, looking for someone. I don't look for anyone, I look straight, because now, I'm District 1's male tribute – and I have to win.

Win the last games ever.

* * *

><p><strong>District 1 | Star Ackles | 16<strong>

I had a good reason to be terrified of this dude. Ok, yes, I have been trained, but this dude looks like he can crush me with only a flick of his wrist. Yeah, that scary. We're led inside a building where we can say our last goodbyes. I sit in the rich room, wondering who would come and say bye to me. No one? Someone?

Eventually, my family appears. My older brothers look distraught, Luna's eyes are rimmed red, Skye has no effin' idea what's going on, my mother is sobbing, and my father looks proud.

Wait a second – _proud?_

"Ah, my darling Star." He begins happily. "It's great to know that the training I have been wasting all my money on will now be put to good use."

My mother glares at my father, my brothers' look at him in disbelief and Luna's crying too loud to even listen. I, myself, am shocked. I simply look down as my father and mother walk out, leaving Orion and my siblings.

"Listen Star," Orpheus starts. "Grab whatever you can and run out of – wait, you're from District 1. You're automatically a career."

"Pretty much." I sigh.

"Don't look so depressed." Orion says. "Think positive, won't you?"

Skye looks up at Orion and Orpheus, confused. She finally moves and hands me her beloved teddy bear – Penny, I think. I look at her. "It's your token. I know it's big, but hold on to it. I love you." She gives me a hug, and I almost let a tear out.

"We love you too, Star." Orpheus says as he hugs me, Orion and Luna behind.

"Star, you're too sweet." Luna sniffs delicately. "Thank you for volunteering for me." She gives me an extra tight hug before they all leave. I feel like falling down crying when Ace steps in.

"Star," She sighs. "What happened? Why'd you volunteer?"

"I couldn't just let Luna go." I said, sighing. "Did I do wrong?"

Being the most honest friend I have, Ace nodded. "I mean, no, but still – What will I do if you die? I mean, you're the only friend I can really trust. Thenya and Lena are impossible."

"You're right. I don't know – but look, I'm from District 1, right? That makes me an automatic career. I can stay with the group and kill the last one off whenever the rest are dead. I'll come home." I say.

"But what if they kill you off first?" Ace asks sadly. The Peacekeeper is knocking. "1 more minute." He says gruffly. I turn towards Ace desperately, and all she does is look at the ground, a tear almost slipping. "Just – come back home, ok?" She says before she gets up and leaves.

Well, I guess that's it. I begin to get up when I see Michael. My first instinct is to yell, but I'm too sad to do anything. I fall back on my chair and bury my face into my hands.

"Star," I hear him begin. I don't dare look up. The last thing I need is pity from my most recent ex; that would be the new low for me. I hear him walk in front of me before he crouches down, his hands resting against my biceps. "Look at me."

"Get away from me." I snap, my voice cracking. "I don't need pity."

"I'm not here to offer pity." He responds softly. "I just wanted to tell you something."

"What?" I sniff.

"I…I still love you." He responds. I don't really care much; I guess I must have known. Seeing no reaction from me, he must be taking it as a good reaction. Before he can continue, I dare interrupt. "Oh yea, sure, tell me before I get thrown into an arena, huh?" I ask bitterly.

"Star, let me finish." His voice is calm, but I take this in a hostile manner.

"No thanks. Leave." I respond, taking my hands away from my face, meeting his eyes. "You wanted some nice reaction, didn't you? Expected me to babble away how much I loved you back? Well guess what? I _did_ love you. I thought you were the perfect one. Guess not. Please, leave."

"S –" I swear, if he said my name one more time, my fist would end up on his nose.

"Times up." A peacekeeper says, entering. I look at Michael. "Bye."

He stands up and walks out, but not without a look back. It's time for me to head towards the train. Time for me to process all of this. I'm going to win – I have to. Show these people that I'm worth more than just appearance. I'm not a toy. I'm not stupid.

I'm Star Ackles. And I'm going to win the last Hunger Games ever.

* * *

><p><strong>District 1 | Brock Wolf | 16<strong>

I'm led to a small luxury room, and instructed to sit on a plush chair. Being as active as I am, I refuse and scare the peacekeeper away with a cold glare. First visitor is Nat, whose eyes are rimmed red.

"Nat." I grumble. "You didn't volunteer." Liar.

"You didn't really expect _me_ to volunteer, did you?" She attacked back sarcastically. "…Brock, just promise me you'll come back, safe and sound. I mean, you're capable of winning."

"Of course I am." I retort. "I will win, you just watch."

"Like if I had another choice." She growls back before storming out angrily. I can't help but let out a bitter chuckle as my father enters, looking happy.

"Brock, my son!" He announces proudly. "I will be watching you. I want you to win these games, give the Wolf family a better and proud reputation."

I simply nod at whatever he says. He repeats our little strategy and gives me a manly hug before leaving, and I can't help but notice something. I hate this man. I hate him for caring more about how the public looks at my family instead of checking on us, acting like a real father.

And I decide I'll fuck up to piss him off.

I'll still win – but I'm undergoing a new personality change.

By the way – where's my mom?

* * *

><p><em>And that's how Brock become's the brutal and menacing Brock Wolf! (Not like he wasn't already)<em>

_Hey guys, here's the first reaping of this story. I hope you liked it! I honestly am not too happy how I expressed these two, but the next ones will be expressed greatly, no worries. Next chapter should be up in a few days. Review, I'm a review whore! Nah, just kidding. But seriously, review!_

_~KatTheGreat~_


	2. Chapter 2: District 2 Reaping

**Title: **SYOT: One Last Game

**Author: **KatTheGreat

**Summary: **After the rebellion, the officials want one last game, including 2 tributes from every district. It's a battle to survive and win - forever.

**Rating: **T

**Chapter: **District 2 Reaping

**Authors Note: **Here's District 2's reaping – enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>I thought it would be OK<br>But you see I heard everything you said  
>And I knew it, I knew that you'd turn out to be a sad case<br>You said you could save me  
>I'm doing the saving<em>

_~Cher Lloyd_

* * *

><p><strong>District 2 | Thalassa Seaward | 16<strong>

I wake up to the sound of birds outside, a clink of metal downstairs, and a cough next to my room. Same old tune. _Squawk! Clink! _And then a violent cough. Like an alarm clock. On the days that I don't hear one of them, I begin to panic. Is the capitol here? Is mother sick? Has Lily died?

I climb off bed quickly and walk downstairs, still in my white shirt and shorts. I head towards the kitchen and take out a deep pot, filling it with water. I place it on top of our stove to heat the water a bit to take a warm bath. The clink of metal is slightly louder, and I hear my mother sigh. I turn off the stove and take the pot upstairs, decided to talk to my mother later. She's enwrapped in her current project; a dagger with a pure gold handle, and a long blade. We'll make good money out of it if she manages to get the handle carvings right.

It's reaping day, which is the reason why I decided to heat the water. On a normal day, I wouldn't bother to heat the water and take a cold bath, or in other days, I don't even take a bath since the water's usually out. I take off my clothes and step into the somewhat clean tub, taking the small shampoo in my hands. I bathe myself quickly and happen to not finish the water. I decide to re-heat it for Lily. I walk out, my hair wrapped in a towel, and change into some decent reaping clothes, usually a wrinkled purple top, the most decent shirt I have, jeans and my worn out sneakers. I let my hair to dry itself as I carry the pot back downstairs.

"Thales?" I hear my mother call from her small workshop on the corner of our living room. "Is that you?"

"Yes mother!" I call out as I place the heavy pot in the sink, filling it with cool water. I place the pot on top of the stove and start the small flame so I can talk to my mother for a bit. "Good morning."

"You look sleepy." She comments as she sets down her hammer. Usually, a kid's mother would be attractive or simply plain, but my mother is different. She's pretty, yes, but has muscle from so many years behind her small workshop, always has her striped bandanna on, some work jeans and a random t-shirt. She's smart and loves creating weapons, and that's usually the only thing she does, so I'm left to serve breakfast, lunch and dinner. And usually I don't, because I simply don't feel like it.

"Do I?" I remark. I didn't look tired this morning, when I caught my reflection on my grimy mirror. Maybe it's time to clean it.

"Yes – were you out yesterday?" She asked. "I didn't see you in your bed yesterday when I went to say good night."

"I was here." I snap as I turn off the stove and begin to drag the pot upstairs. My mother sighs before picking up her hammer and beginning to mash it against a large block of gold.

I have never been 'sweet' or 'innocent'; those words are far from describing me. I'm a downright rebel, and I'm proud to say so. My sister Lily, well, she's the opposite of me. She usually tries to be happy and bouncy, giving off a gold aura. For such a nice person, she has the worst luck.

Lily's been sick ever since she was born. Her immune system is very weak, thus allowing even the smallest illnesses to attack her with full force. I have always taken care of her. She's 10, still a young girl, yet probably the worse future to come for her. She is always asleep on her bed, but when she's awake, she's coughing and trying her best to smile and laugh. I try to act nice and kind to her, hoping to make her day better. I love her, and no matter what, after what happened to Lotus, I'll take care of her. I even promised her I would, and I don't break promises. Well, when it comes to Lily, I don't.

I knock on her door. A cough answers, so I open the door. Lily looks pale and is sweating, but offers a weak smile on my sight. "Good morning, Thales."

"Hey Lily." I smile. "How do you feel?"

"Did you bring hot water for me?" She asked, immediately changing the topic. I let out a chuckle as I set the pot down on the ground and walk towards her. "You can't always evade this topic, Lily. You know how important your health is to me and mom."

She smiles sadly as I sit on the edge of her bed, pushing her bangs back. I place my hand on her forehead to see that she's overheating. "Wait here." I walk towards her bathroom and grab a small towel, wetting it with cool, refreshing water. I place it on her forehead. She sighs, looking at me.

"Are you going to bathe me?"

"I have no other choice, do I?" I say sarcastically. I help her off the bed and take her towards the tub, undressing her. I bathe her with my shampoo until she's smelling and looking clean. She reaches for a towel, but I take it off its handle and hand it to her as she wraps her small body with it. Her temperature has lowered to a cool level, but sooner or later it'll rise or lower. She sits on a stool in front of her mirror as I take a towel and dry her hair with it. I brush her hair into a decent bun before handing her a yellow gown that finished on her knees. She dressed into her undergarments first before pulling on the dress.

"You should be getting ready."

"I _am_ ready."

"You're not going with your hair like that, are you?" I dare peek at myself in her mirror. Sure enough, my hair has dried, but it's sticking out everywhere. I take one of her rubber bands, brush my hair quickly, and tie my hair into a low ponytail. I stare a bit at my reflection.

Raven black natural curls that finish when they reach my waist, eyes that change color every so often. My body's developed; soft curves hugging my frame. My skin is a pale tan; a fight between olive and caramel, but it's still a light color. I look more like my deceased father than anything else. I've seen my mother's marriage photos – the ones she tried to hide from me, Lily and Lotus. I ended up finding it and spent half an hour staring at my dad, making sure I didn't miss a hint of his appearance, like the small birthmark on his neck, his scruffy raven hair, olive skin. I snap back to reality when Lily begins to cough.

On a normal day, I would be going out to town with the money my mother and I earn from creating weapons to buy more steel and gold. It's like selling and earning; we take little from our earnings and stuff it away, the rest of the money spent to buy steel and such. The little part of earnings is spent on the water bill and food. There was no electricity in our run down house, the sunlight supplies us with enough light. When night time comes, were forced to sleep. Thing is, if we lead ourselves blindly around the house, we're bound to trip and stab ourselves with my mother's dangerous tools and the staircase, especially.

I help Lily on her feet and lead her downstairs. She limps a bit from the amount of time she spends in bed, no sort of leg exercise. I set her on the couch as I hear footsteps coming from the staircase, my mother, now dressed in clean clothes, coming down the stairs.

"Let's go, girls," She says. "Last thing we need is another visit from a Peacekeeper."

We head outside and towards the square, which is already filled with teens and kids. I make sure my mom holds on to Lily before I head over to sign my name. I scribble my name neatly before heading towards the 16 year old crowd, waiting patiently for our escort to begin. His name's Horand Haddle; A creepy man ranging in his 30's that is too uppity to be anything in life _but_ an escort. I'd laugh at him if I hadn't caught sight of my friends.

Marissa huddles her way towards me, her petite frame squished between many career wanna-be's. She finally arrives, huffing and pouting. "Ugh, those girls need to lose some weight!"

"You mean lose some muscle." I correct annoyingly. "Or maybe strength?"

Marissa rolls her eyes at me, scoffing. "That wasn't funny."

"Wasn't trying to be funny." I responded. "Now shut up, Horand's about to talk." We both laugh because in reality no one listens to Horand in the first place, and if someone does - then it's a kid who's desperate to be a career or something along those lines.

Horand is about to speak. "Welcome all, and may the odds be _ever_ in _your_ favor!" I have a feeling he messed the phrase somehow, or I just forgot how it went. Well, it was a year ago before I heard it, so don't blame me. "Welcome to the 76th reaping of the Hunger Games; the last games _ever_ to be done by Panem!"

Ever since President Snow was murdered all thanks to my idol Katniss Everdeen and a large group of rebels, it's said that the Hunger Games will be stopped, but due to a large amount of votes, we're having one last game. And after this, I won't have to worry about the Hunger Games.

If I make weapons, it's obvious I have learned to manage a few. I guess you can count me as 'trained', I know some basic weapon strategies and stuff like that. I was planning to show Lily just in case she was reaped, but that was when President Snow was alive and the Hunger Games going yearly. Now that he's dead and Lily's worse than ever, I decided to definitely count that out. But one thing I swore; I would never be a heartless career. Even if my personality is close to it, like Marissa had kindly pointed out the other day.

As soon as the Mayor is done with his speech, Horand heads towards the girl's bowl first. He pulls out a paper and snaps the paper open, almost ripping it in half. I almost let out a laugh.

"Thalassa Seaward." I immediately stop the laugh threatening to come out. I hear Marissa gasp. All the blood that had kept my face looking peachy drained almost automatically. I felt my face turning into a mask of terror, but I quickly covered it up with bravery and walked towards the stage. I felt like barfing up something – despite the fact that I hadn't eaten anything this morning.

I had to look at the light at the end of the tunnel. '_Think, Thalassa._' I breathed in as I took my spot next to Horand who looked happy. I shot him a glare which caused him to look away, the happy expression in his face disappearing.

'_Lotus,_' I thought. '_I can avenge her death. I can get money, move out of this damned house my family lives in and get Lily her proper medication…I can avenge Lotus' death._'

The thought of avenging Lotus' death send a dangerous spark in me. I felt a sudden urge to beat someone to death. My fists clenched, my knuckles turning white. I barely registered when Horand called out the male tribute and how a volunteer was chosen – all I registered was when my fist met his face.

* * *

><p><strong>District 2 | Brutus Hunt | 16<strong>

"Brutus," Mitanni's voice rang at the other side of the phone. "You're picking me up before the reaping, right?"

As I dug my long pointed sword through a blue dummy, I sighed. "Yes, Mitanni. I'll be over in a few."

"Love you, babe." She cooed cutely.

"Love you too." I responded before hanging up, setting the phone down on the weapons table. Honestly, I had no idea why I was dating her in the first place. Ok, maybe she _is_ hot and the most popular girl in school – but in reality, she's as annoying as hell. I can't get rid of her and she calls me every single minute. Pun intended.

She was quickly jealous, and I liked having the freedom to flirt with other girls. Maybe I'll break up with her, but not now. It's good for my reputation to keep her around.

I throw my javelin a few more times towards the dummies, stabbing their hearts and other body parts before setting it down. It's almost time for the reaping and I need to get ready, so I head upstairs and dress into something nice but comfortable.

Naturally, I do not expect to see my mother or father here. They are always at the square early, placing their bets on me, that I'd be the winner, even if I wasn't chosen. I saw Austin watching his cartoons patiently, and I walked towards him, ruffling his hair.

"Hey little Austin." I smiled.

"Hi Brutus!" He responded cheerily, diverting his eyes from his cartoons towards me. "Have you seen Momma and Daddy?"

I feel a little bit guilty, so I simply answer, "They're already at the square. You all ready, kiddo?" He gave me an affirmative nod and stands up to turn off the TV. "Are we going to pick up Mitanni?"

I hear some sort of upset mixed with his tone, like if he took a disliking to Mitanni. Really, I can't blame him. "Yeah, sorry kiddo, but I sort of promised her."

He smiled just to make me feel good. "It's ok, Brutus. I understand you love her."

Cough entered there. "Yeah, sure."

We walk out, closing the house's door behind us. Our butler is waiting outside by the fountain, and begins to walk towards us. I hold up my hand, signaling him that we'd go walking. He stopped walking and gave both Austin and I a nod as we walked outside the gate and towards Mitanni's place.

Our parents, being millionaires, can do whatever they want, whenever they want. We're pretty spoiled, but I don't really care much. They were hardly at home, and when they were, they encouraged me to train and give our family a good title while spoiling Austin with gifts and such. I simply followed their commands; anything to get rid of them. Sometimes, I wondered that if I won the Hunger Games, I could be able to earn more respect from my parents.

That question had first popped into my head when I turned 6; a year already of training. With that thought fueled in my mind, these years I have been training to earn their respect.

We reached Mitanni's house quicker than I had anticipated, and Austin left me the honor to knock on her house. I rolled my eyes and gave a hard knock on the wood door.

The door opened a few seconds later, Mitanni standing there.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Let's get going; we're going to be late." I responded. She looked down at Austin and looked back at me before following us.

"Something wrong?" She asked me, somewhat angry. What, did she expect a full-out make out session in front of my 8-year-old brother? "No, of course not." I answered.

She let out an irritated sigh as we arrived at the square, all ready infested with kids. "Look, I'll talk to you later." I said as I led my little brother towards my parents, leaving her alone. She let out a huff of anger and stomped away towards her crew. When my parents caught sight of Austin and I, my mother immediately took Austin's hand.

"Go sign yourself; you're already late as it is." My father barked. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the 16 year old line and signed my name quickly before heading towards the crowd, leaning on my heel, hands crossed.

I can see Andy and my other friends a few feet in front of me, talking and flirting with a few girls. Naturally, I would love to join, but the last thing I need is a heavy argument with Mitanni. Andy sees me and begins to head towards my direction.

"Dude," He began as we did our handshake and patted each other in the back. "There's this really hot girl and she's been wanting to talk to you –"

"You already know the answer." I responded, sighing. "As much as I would love to."

"Chill, man," He added. "Come on, just come say hi and do some small talk."

"The reaping's about to start. Maybe later." I promised. He shrugged and headed back to his group. All this relationship crap was already destroying even my future chances with other girls. As much as I would love to head over there, I know I can't.

Our escort appears, Horand Haddle. He's way too cheery to even be considered a male, but whatever. Now is when I realize that there won't be a 'later' – I'm determined to volunteer this year. I stand straighter and steal a glance of Mitanni whose busy chatting with her group. I run my hand through my hair as Horand talks his head off.

Girls are first, and a girl called Thalassa Seaward is called first. I think I'll respect this girl; she seems rather sharp with hidden talents. Horand does an attempt to get a smile on her face, but she retorts with an angered expression. Horand's smile disappears and he heads towards the boy's bowl. I notice now that there was no female volunteers; something rather rare.

"Andy Johns." He says. I see Andy stiffen, but he proceeds to walk to the stage.

"Any volunteers for Andy?" Horand asks. About a dozen boys jump at the opportunity, but I'm the one who walks towards the stage. Horand raises an eyebrow, but it disappears as quickly as it comes. "Name?"

"Brutus Hunt." I responded. Andy sent me a look of confusion and relief before he gets off stage. The next thing I barely manage to register.

Thalassa's fist flies towards Horand's face, but it barely impacts it since I'm the first to react. I use my hand to take the blow and pull her hand down, making her stop. She glares vividly at me, but I look back at her with a warning glance. The tension builds as she reacts with her other fist, almost punching me by the gut, but I repeat the same thing. I wouldn't hurt her – not yet.

"Let. Me. Go." She breathed heavily, fire lacing her sea green eyes.

"Calm down." Was the first thing that came out. She doesn't drop the heavy glare, but I look at her with the same intensity. I feel her knuckles un-tense against my palm and she drops her hands at her sides, but steps on me before turning to face the crowd. I look at Horand who's slightly trembling in fear.

"A-All right, District 2-2, Here are your tributes for the 76th and Last Hunger Games, ever!" He finishes without a tremble. Hardly a sound peeps from the crowd.

I wasn't expecting an uproar, either.

* * *

><p><strong>District 2 | Thalassa Seaward | 16<strong>

I'm escorted to a small room, covered in rich items and velvet covers. I take a seat on the arm chair, trying to clear my mind.

I can't help but wonder if I made myself look ridiculous out there. Now Horand will never forgive me and I'll ruin my chances for any sponsors or such. I sigh, pinching my arm. I hate this. I hate this whole thing. I hate that guy, the one who pulled with fists down. He'll be my first victim for embarrassing me in front of Panem.

The door opens, and my mother, holding Lily, walks in, her face all red from crying. Lily is sniffing madly, letting out a sob here and there.

"H-Here." My mother stammers out, and slides a necklace into my hand. "It's your token – your father's necklace."

I look down, observing it. It's knotted with seaweed and in the middle hangs a beautiful seashell. I look up at my mother in confusion.

"He came from District 4." She sniffed.

I nod sadly as I slip the necklace on, feeling the sudden warmth wrap me in love. I look at Lily and hold my arms out. She runs into my embrace, slightly limping, hugging me tightly.

"Please." She cries. "Please, Thales. Come back home."

"I promise." I have to keep a straight face; I can't show any sign of tears. It'll be a weakness; it'll be used against me. "I love you so much, Lily. I love you both."

They cry in my arms, gripping tightly. They don't want to let go, and I don't either, but eventually they have to. "Take care, darling." My mother sniffs before they're escorted out by a peacekeeper.

My next visitors are Marissa and Athan walk in, looking stricken. "I'm sorry I didn't say hi to you earlier, Athan." I whisper, feeling guilty. He nods understandingly. "It's ok, Thales, but that's at the bottom of your list of problems, isn't it?"

"Yeah." I sniff, a tear threatening to escape.

"Thales, please, you have to come back to us." Marissa begins, wiping her eyes. "It would feel like District 2 without you."

"I promised Lily I'll come back." I say. "And I will."

"We trust you." Athan jokes lightly. "Take care, Thales." We all share a heartbreaking hug before they walk out. I curl into a fetal position, wanting this to just be a horrid nightmare.

Sadly, it isn't. It'll never be.

* * *

><p><strong>District 2 | Brutus Hunt | 16<strong>

My first visitor, I expected, would be Mitanni, but instead its little Austin.

My parents are nowhere in sight and I'm suddenly angry at them for letting him out of their sight. Austin has something curled in his hand.

"You did a good thing out there." He says. "You stopped the girl from hitting the alien."

I almost burst into laughter. Horand does look like one – with his creepy painted light blue skin. "It's what I do." I respond instead. "What's that in your hand?"

He shows me what it is; a large rope necklace with a golden chain woven into it, giving the rope an effect of gold. "I made it a few days ago." He begins, pulling it over my head and securing it. "Mommy told me you'd be leaving soon, but you'd come back."

"I will." I promised him. "For you, kiddo."

"I love you, Brutus." He mumbled as we hugged. "Take care."

"You too." I say before he leaves. Mitanni practically bumps into him, but Austin manages to move out of her way. As soon as Austin is out of sight, Mitanni looks at me in disbelief.

"Brutus…" She begins. "What…what…why?"

"I had to." I answered, without a better answer. "You…um, ok?"

She looked at me stupidly, like if I had just said something she honestly couldn't believe. "Um, no?" She responded. She walked closer and looked at me. "You have to come back."

"Who said I wouldn't?" I responded.

"No one. But you're trained, so I'm sure you can at least make it to the final 8." She's obviously trying to offend me. Provoke me, maybe? To try and make it back? Hah, what a strategy.

"Wait," I begin. She looks at me, confused. "We need to talk, um, about _us_."

"What about us?" She asked.

"I think we need a break." Her eyes widen at this, momentarily angered. A flash of jealousy goes past and she sudden says, "It's another girl, isn't it? That raven head girl?"

Is she talking about Thalassa? "I barely know her!" I said in my defense.

"Yeah, but that look you both shared looked pretty intense!" She accused venomously. "Like if you had some history _together_."

She finishes with a bitter tone. I honestly can't believe she's acting like this. "Look, this is exactly the reason why we need the break. You get jealous over _everything_. And I'm tired of that."

She looks at me with a look of hate and hurt, her eyes rimming red. "W – What? Are you _breaking up_ with me?"

"Look at it as you want to; but I'm going to look at it as a break until you resolve that issue of yours." I respond curtly. A peacekeeper walks in just in time. "Time's over, Miss." He says to Mitanni.

She turns, and with a look of pure hatred, she says, "You'll regret this, Brutus Hunt." And stomps out.

Will I now, huh?

* * *

><p><em>YAYAYAYAY<em>

_I'm done with another chapter! *happy dance* Gosh I'm like super sorry it took so long, but I had to proofread and with school bugging me I hardly had time to finish the chapter and such. I'm just so happy I managed to get it up by time._

_Oh, and I forgot to mention in the other chapter, you can start buying stuff for your tributes. I'll start posting up questions for readers and tribute owners to answer via __**PM**__. If it's by review you won't get anything. _

_I have a new poll up; you can choose the 3 bloodbath characters! Please go and choose; I am having difficulties deciding on the bloodbath ones ^^;_

_Ok, here are the questions:_

**Reader's Question: **_Which Quarter Quell did Haymitch Abernathy win? _(20 Pt.)

**Tribute Owner's Question: **_What was Haymitch Abernathy's strategy? _(25 Pt.)

_Yes I'm surrounding my beloved Haymitch. Answer via **PM** or you won't get the points. First one to respond to the respective question gets the points!_

_Next chapter; District 3 Reaping! _

_~KatTheGreat_


	3. Chapter 3: District 3 Reaping

**Title: **SYOT: One Last Game

**Author: **KatTheGreat

**Summary: **After the rebellion, the officials want one last game, including 2 tributes from every district. It's a battle to survive and win - forever.

**Rating: **T

**Chapter: **District 3 Reaping

**Authors Note: **Here's District 3's reaping – enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Boy beware<br>I got a record and I'm known for my style  
>And everybody knows my name here<br>I'm the head of game here  
>Pleasure and the pain, yeah<br>Because my resume says I'm a bad girl_

_~The Saturdays_

* * *

><p><strong>District 3 | Jadelyn 'Jade' Connors | 16<strong>

Heavy sweating, constant fear. Yeah, it's like I know its coming.

Probably the only thing that keeps me here, in reality, is music. I feel myself begin to hyperventilate if it's taken away from me, because I'm afraid of it. Afraid of sleep.

You must be thinking that I sound pretty stupid, but ask anyone if there's not a single person in this world without a sleeping disorder. Or, like in my case, many sleeping disorders. Even I thought it was impossible to have more than 1, but that's not my case and probably will never be.

I'm a Connors, youngest daughter of Edward Connors, mayor's right hand man. Oh, I must be living such a rich and delicate life, like I should be. I'm not.

My dad never knew about me. He never knew I was born, never even bothered to check on my mother who he had made love with and conceived 2 twins and one that was born with so many sleeping disorders that she was better off dead than anything else.

When I was born, along with my twin brother, our mother took care of us along with my beloved maternal grandma. We grew up loved, despite all my 'issues'. I loved Damien, my twin. My mother and my grandma were amazing people in my life, too. My mother had begun a relationship with this guy when Damien and I had turned 10, who was kind and charismatic, perfect for her. It was like he was already my dad since he took care of us and picked us up from school whenever he could. Until that dreaded day came.

My biological father found out my brother existed and didn't even bother to find out about any other child, like me. He came in one day as Damien and I were playing with the TV control, typing random numbers to keep me active and avoid me from falling asleep suddenly. Damien was like a 16 year old in a 10 year olds body – he was maturing quickly. I blamed myself for that since he and my mother took care of me mostly and were the only ones who knew how to keep me awake without any unexpected problems.

He took Damien with a swipe of a hand, I barely could see anything. One minute the man was raging in a heavy argument with my mother who was sobbing hard and the next, Damien was gone. My mother and I sobbed together, holding on to each other. Damien was gone.

My grandmother was a tough one, an active old woman who was a rebel all the same and still worked actively. That night she arrived to find me knocked out cold and my mother right next to me. She nursed me back awake, which at first sounds weird, but I was punching air, one of my disorders. She talked with my mother, I think scolding her was a clearer word, for letting me have a sleep attack and all she did was fall asleep on top of me like some pillow. My mother was quiet until my grandma finished, but broke into sobs as she explained what had happened. I let a few tears slide down my cheek as I stared at the spot Damien was sitting.

The following months were complicated. Damien never came to contact, my mother was broken, despite her boyfriend's attempts, and I was having more disorders than ever. I lamented being born in the first place, only being some burden for my mother. My grandma became my new caretaker, or at least the most active one, telling me stories of when she was a teenager, which were pretty crazy, late at night when I woke up from night terror.

My mother passed away from depression. Her boyfriend distanced himself, blaming himself for her death. He committed suicide. My grandma became my official guardian for a while before a social worker arrived and claimed my grandma being a horrible guardian and took me away from her. I was officially an orphan.

I became active. Not physically, I guess you can say. I was part of this family and the next, another one. I was beautiful on the outside, but I had a horrible personality and attitude that no one really wanted to keep such person. I guess I can't really blame them, though. It's my fault entirely for refusing to cooperate with anyone and being such a depressing person to be around.

The orphanage's head mistress, Ms. Lockhart, stopped 'advertising' me and kept me hidden whenever families or couples came to visit. I was bad for business and we both knew it. She decided to just let me go when I turning 18, the official age of maturity in District 3. I, of course, couldn't wait.

Ms. Lockhart was aware of disorders and kept me from working outside of the orphanage whatsoever, instead made me clean the orphanage or gave me chores to keep me as awake as possible. That never really helped, I had too many incidents. One well known was when I was cleaning her office and a couple was talking with her. I suddenly fell asleep, the broom falling off my hand and I collapsed to the floor. I soon woke up being fanned desperately by the couple and Ms. Lockhart with a doctor on her side.

As soon as the couple left, we discussed about my disorders and the doctor issued me a sleep therapist, someone who could help me. The famous sleep therapist was a phone. Whoever was in the other line asked me what I felt when I had this and that, and I had no other choice but to answer. I never met the woman, I couldn't leave the orphanage.

My time being in the orphanage helped me develop a better personality. I became that kind, adorable girl that beside her disorders was a hilarious person. I made friends with some of the other older orphans, boys and girls alike. I was popular for being me and for my disorders.

I had long brown hair that reached my biceps, light blue eyes, clear, light skin. My body was well formed and I was conscious that I was gorgeous. Despite my disorders, I always managed to get a very good amount of sleep. Yeah, it's pretty crazy.

I slept-walked often. I did stuff while I was asleep, like eat and do some chores. I also found out I had cataplexy; my arms or legs would fall asleep suddenly and I would collapse, my vision blurred but my hearing fine. In rare occasions, my whole body would fall asleep. Narcolepsy was the name of my sudden sleep attacks; when I fell asleep suddenly, standing or sitting, cooking or reading.

Only on reaping days was I allowed to leave the orphanage, but of course I was to be escorted by a fellow orphan friend, occasionally 2, just in case I had a sudden attack. This year wasn't any different, so I ripped the headphones off and forced myself into taking a long shower.

Afterwards, I quickly dried my hair and dressed into a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a random t-shirt, tying my hair into a messy bun. I slipped into some boots and put on my jacket before heading down towards the entrance in an unexpected rush. I was determined to stay awake the whole day, find some way to avoid my sleeping attacks. Plus, I might be able to see Damien and manage to get an opportunity to say at least 'Hi!' before he was escorted away.

Outside, the first thing you'd see is factories. Miles and miles of those shitty buildings. Creating crap for the capitol. My fellow orphan friends, Adriane and Timothy Meadows, siblings, escorted me to the reaping. We did small talk, occasionally cracking jokes and such. We are trying to cheer each other up in this horribly depressing day, which really isn't working out. They think they're doing well in trying to make me feel better, well; I might as well play along.

We arrive to the square in a matter of minutes. I can already catch sight of Damien, sitting next to our biological father on the stage, considered an honor. I sighed, wanting everything to just disappear. Adriane notices and grips my hand tighter.

"Are you ok?" She asks, ready to catch me if I faint. I give her an assuring nod along with an uncertain smile. She barely believes it but lets it go.

Adriane and Timothy are about a year older than me, so they leave me in the 16 year old line, watching me from a far. I wonder how much Ms. Lockhart is paying them for this. We aren't _that _close, so I'm sure they were bribed into this.

It's my turn, so I take the pencil and begin to write my name.

_Jade-_

Should I write my full name? If I do, then everyone will know who I am. Jadelyn Connors, the daughter of Edward Connors, who abandoned her. Maybe it would scar his reputation.

_Jadelyn Connors._

Satisfied, I hand the pencil to the girl behind me before walking towards the 16 year old female crowd. I cross my arms, wanting this done. Our escort, Toki Farewells, is looking spiffy – weird? In a pink suit, his skin powdered pink and showing off pink lipstick that seems a bit too glossy for a man's liking.

"Hello District 3, to your last ever Hunger Games reaping! May the odds be ever in your favor!" I distract myself from his embarrassing costume when I see Damien clutching what seems an ancient book in his lap. Edward is whispering at him, and Damien's ignoring him. I wonder what they have going on that they won't tell me. Next to them is the female victor of a few games ago, Teri Farewells, the younger sister of our dear Toki. Contrast his attitude, she's mean and devilish.

"-male tribute for the last Hunger Games ever!" I hear Toki finish. There's a moment of anticipation before he slips his hand in the crystal jar and pulls out a white, tiny slip. He opens it delicately before reading it out loud.

"Eugene Chase!" He announces on the microphone, a pearly white smile appearing on his face. "Do come on board, my dear Eugene!"

A timid, rather scrawny kid comes up on stage, looking like he's about to have an anxiety attack or so. Teri glares at him from her seat, already hating him. Wow, I feel bad for this Eugene kid.

"And now for the female tribute!" Toki continues, not really caring much about Eugene. He digs his hand into the other jar and carefully picks out a white slip. Pulling it up to his eyes for the maximum dramatic effect, he reads it out to all of District 3. "Jadelyn Connors!"

My life is over.

I recognize a few orphans in the crowds, panicking and sobbing. I didn't even know I was _that _popular. I see myself on the huge TV; apparently the cameramen know who Jadelyn Connors is now. And so does all of Panem. I breathe out and take careful steps towards the stage, the square of Peacekeepers surrounding me. When I step on the stage, Damien's looking at me, distraught. I look away, not wanting to be bothered. I have just been sent to my death sentence.

"Oh, you're a pretty one!" Toki comments stupidly when I take my spot on his right. I offer a smile and he grins, pleased with me, unlike Eugene. I notice now that Eugene is a year younger than me, it's pretty noticeable. The mayor starts talking about the history of Panem and a few added sentences, now that these are the last games. Toki steals the spotlight back.

"Jadelyn, Eugene, shake hands." He says, and steps back. Eugene and I turn, and shake hands. His hands are shaky and sweaty, but that doesn't stop me from gripping slightly harder, wanting to assure him that everything would be ok, even if it wouldn't. He smiles weakly at me and I return a bright smile.

_Trust me Eugene; my life is 10 times harder than yours._

* * *

><p><strong>District 3 | Eugene Chase | 15<strong>

Ariel and Lilly are bouncing like crazy on the couches, laughing and giggling. Uma's sitting on the other side of the couch, trying to get comfortable.

Good. They're all here.

I turn and walk towards my mother's room, knocking softly. "I'm here!"

I sigh in relief. I thought she abandoned us – damn my stupid insecurities. I'm thankful there's no work today, I have the rest of the morning to spend it with my sisters and mother before I volunteer. I'll have to put up with Uma's snarky attitude, Ariel's innocent nature and Lilly's rebel acts. I'll survive.

"Hi Uma." I say, plopping next to her despite that Ariel almost steps on my fingers. "How are-"

"What do you want?" She responds. "I can't see TV with Ariel and Lilly bouncing on the couch. Make them stop." It sounds more like a command, so I ignore it.

"What if I tell you I'm volunteering this year?" I say. Her eyes widen and she turns. "What? Eugene, are you crazy?"

"We need the money, Uma." I respond. "Imagine how much better life would get if I was able to feed you girls properly and pay you proper education."

Our father died when I was 3, the same year Uma was born. Mother says he was involved in a car accident, ultimately killing him, but I don't believe her. The look she has on her face when she tells me this is simply betraying what she says. All I know is that he had my appearance – could be my twin, like my Mother jokingly says. All I feel for the man is hate, for abandoning us. He must have known that my mother can't work, and that I can barely work myself.

"I don't care." Uma responds. "When it comes to you, I don't care. Don't volunteer, please. We need you."

Uma's face breaks my heart, torn, sad, and urging. For a split second, she makes me not want to volunteer. She makes me see the stupidity behind this plan. But that's not enough.

"Ok." I smile. "I won't volunteer – for you girls." I feel guilty lying, but it's necessary. She can't stop me. It's for the best for them, and mine. I won't be able to keep up with the shifts soon, and if I can't, we'll all die. That's definitely what I don't have in plan for their future, not at all.

"Thank you." She sighs in relief. "Eugene, it's almost time to start getting ready for the reaping."

I give her a questioning look before stealing a glance from the digital clock above the fireplace. Sure enough, we only have an hour to get ready. "Get the girls ready. I'll tell mom."

She nods as she starts talking to Ariel. I get up and head towards mom's room, knocking on her door. "Mom? It's almost time for the reaping; I thought I would let you know."

She answers in a muffle, so I decide to let it go. I head to the bathroom to take a quick bath, making sure to look clean. I dressed into my usual reaping clothes; a mediocre pair of jeans, a button down shirt, shoes. I notice that I have taken about half an hour getting ready, so I head towards the living room. Uma's struggling with Ariel's right shoe; Lilly's waiting patiently as my mother combs her hair into a ponytail. They were ready. The walk from here all the way to the reaping area was about 15 minutes, so we might arrive earlier.

"Let's get going." My mother spoke. I nodded as I opened the door for them.

The walk to the reaping was quiet, and because of so, it felt longer. Uma kept trying to speed up, but my mother would scold her silently with a look. We arrived to the square in time; it was just starting to fill up.

"I'll take the girls." My mom said. "Go sign yourself."

I nod as I walk towards the 15 year olds male line. When it's my turn, I sign my name quickly and go to my assigned area. I notice that the crowd is more either excited or anticipating, since these are the last games Panem will ever hold again. Whatever, as long as this is finished quickly.

A man with a pink suit with his raven black hair slicked back comes on stage. "Hello District 3, to your last ever Hunger Games reaping! May the odds be ever in your favor!"

He starts on a short speech about the past victors and their importance in our history. Our only living victor, Teri Farewells, sits on a chair on the stage, glaring at the pink-suited guy. It doesn't take long before he walks towards the male bowl. Wait, isn't the female always picked first? Now that I remember, President Paylor announces changes in these Hunger Games that would be revealed in the Arena. This is probably one of them.

"The male tribute for these games is…Eugene Chase!"

Oh. No.

I tremble as I face reality. I take baby steps out the crowd and begin to walk faster as I make way to the stage, trembling and shaking like crazy. I barely register anything else until I hear him announce the female tribute.

"Jadelyn Connors!"

There's a bunch of wailing and grim faces in the crowd, like this Jadelyn girl is really popular. I catch sight of her on the TV – I have to admit, she's really pretty – and she looks uncertain, her expression unreadable. I can already hear the commenter's saying how she's going to come out as a seductive ruthless killer, like they did a few years ago with a District 9 girl tribute. And well, they were wrong. She ended up as a bloodbath.

Jadelyn reaches the stage quicker than I did. Toki's grinning happily before saying, "Oh! You're a pretty one!"

Yeah, she is. I hope she's not the typical pretty snobby girl. I can already tell that Toki favors her more.

"Eugene, Jadelyn, shake hands." He says before stepping back. Jade turns first before I follow suit and she reaches for my trembling hand, tightening the grip. She gives me a reassuring smile that makes me calm down a bit and smile back. She pulls away and we return to our original positions.

_There has to be a bright side behind this._

* * *

><p><strong>District 3 | Jadelyn Connors | 16<strong>

Eugene and I were escorted into different rooms in the Justice Building. My first visitor was a woman I barely recognized, or more clearly, never met in my life, but her voice begged to differ.

"Hi Jadelyn."

She's the damn phone lady. My sleep therapist. And she's a lady.

"Um…Hi…?"

"I'm Dr. Wendy. Call me that. I'm sure you know me as your sleep therapist."

"Hi, Dr. Wendy. Yes, I do know you. Your therapist sessions really have helped lessen my accidents." I answer with honesty. She seems like a calm person, including the fact she looks young, like around her late 20's. Her black hair was held into a high bun and she was wearing a simple reaping dress with a white cloak on top, differencing her from the crowd as a therapist.

"I'm glad. I'm here to give you your token, from Ms. Lockhart and me." She says, and reaches into her pocket. She pulls out a small cylinder bottle with little balls inside, colored a dark green. "These are pills that can help prevent any sleeping attacks for at least a day. There are about 80 here, since they are small. I can assure you it won't be taken from you since it's not a weapon and you can't over dose from it."

Ok, I'm not suicidal. Plus, I'm beyond sure that they'll take it away. I keep the game going. "Um, ok. How many times do I take it?"

"Every day, twice." She responds, handing the transparent cylinder to me. It's fairly tiny, which I suppose it's a good thing. I can slip it into a pocket easily. "Good luck, Jadelyn." She walks out, her white cloak swishing with the wind. How dramatic.

My next 2 visitors is a group of sobbing orphans, and the other another group. My last one is a little girl that oddly resembles Eugene a lot. I've never seen her before.

"Hi." She says timidly. "I'm Uma Chase, Eugene's sister."

"Hi Uma, I'm Jade." I respond kindly. "What's up?"

"Can you promise me something?" She asks, approaching closer. "Can you take care of my brother?"

What? "I-I don't know." I respond, confused. "I'm sure he can take care of himself, Uma."

"Please." She begs. "He doesn't know how to use weapons. He's pretty clever, but with his luck, he might be a bloodbath. At least promise me you'll help him steer clear from the careers at the Cornucopia."

"I promise." I respond. Hell, I'm worse. I haven't touched a weapon and I'm not close to clever. I have a feeling I'll be a bloodbath, but I feel guilty. She smiles before leaving, closing the door behind her. I sigh, heartbroken.

* * *

><p><strong>District 3 | Eugene Chase | 15<strong>

My mother sobs as Ariel and Lilly look at me, crying. Uma's the only one who has a stern expression across her face, like if she was doubting something, or worse, coming up with an idea.

"Eugene," My mother says through sobs, "Please, be careful. Try not to kill yourself."

"Where are you going, Eugene?" Ariel asked, wiping her tears.

"I'm going to the capitol." I respond. "But I promise I'll be back. I'll come back with enough money to keep us alive and going."

That didn't make any of them feel better. My mom just sobbed harder as faster tears fell from Ariel's innocent eyes. It broke my heart watching them all cry.

"I talked with Jadelyn." Uma spoke up. "Before coming here."

"What? Why?" I asked, horrified.

"She promised that she'd help you stay alive during the bloodbath." She continued. "After that, you're on your own."

"Why did you ask her that? I could have done well without it!" I protested.

"Listen Eugene, you know that without protection during the bloodbath you would die!" She shouted back. "And you should be grateful you have such a willing tribute by your side."

"I am grateful!" I respond back. "I just don't want to be seen like a baby in front of Panem, needing protection from another tribute I probably won't be able to start an alliance with!"

"Whatever." Uma growled. "Just try to come back."

"Whatever." I mocked back, angered. She stuffs a small three wires braided into a necklace before saying, "It's your token. Ariel, Lilly and I made it."

* * *

><p><em>I'm so sorry I've haven't posted in such a long time depressed_

_I ran a little writer's block with these two; I have about 3 different drafts on how to present Jade but settled for this one. Hopefully she seems good to you guys. I have also changed her tribute picture[s]. _

_I didn't have enough background information for Eugene, which can explain why his seems really 'vacant'. I'm not really pleased with this chapter, but hopefully the following ones can come out better. _

_District 4's reaping should come up soon, hopefully by next week. I've been caught up with school work and family problems, but I'm back and running._

_As for the questions, I have the winners._

_The winner for the tribute owners is EZS; the winner for the reader's question is BlackRoseSpuffyFan. Please send me a note to which tribute would you like the points to go to._

_I won't be doing the questions until the actual story starts, which is after the reaping's. That way, I can organize the information well and make smaller author notes. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chappie and don't lose faith on this story; it only gets better!_

_~KatTheGreat~_


	4. Chapter 4: District 4 Reaping

**Title: **SYOT: One Last Game

**Author: **KatTheGreat

**Summary: **After the rebellion, the officials want one last game, including 2 tributes from every district. It's a battle to survive and win - forever.

**Rating: **T

**Chapter: **District 4 Reaping

**Authors Note: **Here's District 4's reaping – enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<br>Stand a little taller  
>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<br>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
>Footsteps even lighter<br>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_~Glee/Kelly Clarkson~_

* * *

><p><strong>District 4 | Althea 'Allie' Schylla | 17<strong>

The water is cool when my toes dip in the ocean. Sand curls under my legs, like a soft blanket. I look at the sea, wishing I was just a simple fish, just living its life.

"What?" I snap, looking up at Meredith. Great, now she's turned into my stalker.

"I have news." She says, looking out at the sea and diverting my eyes. She intakes a deep breath before beginning. "I guess this can sort of be some sort of disadvantage, but District 5 and above get to see our reapings before proceeding towards theirs."

"What does that mean?" I ask. There's nothing wrong with that, well, at least to me.

"That means," She starts again, annoyed. "That District 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 and 12 get to see District 1, 2, 3 and 4's reapings before starting theirs. It was announced this morning, which I call unjust." Of course she does. I really don't care, but Meredith worries about everything, no, it _irks _her. I roll my eyes.

"I don't see why it's not fair." I say, dipping my foot deeper.

"That's because you don't _care_," She snaps angrily. "When you should. Allie, I didn't have a chance to go in the Hunger Games, but you do. And if you do, this _is _important."

"Tell me something, Meredith." I suddenly start. "If I were to volunteer and go into the Hunger Games, would your attitude towards me change? Would our relationship change?"

She doesn't respond. Silence emits from her as my toes dip deeper into the cool ocean water, mixing some sand in. I wince as the saltwater enters a cut located on my ankle, burning it. I pull away.

"Maybe." She finally says. "Get ready, Allie, it's almost time for the reaping."

She walks away, visibly bothered. Well, I'm sorry for being ever so truthful. I look towards the ocean, catching my wavy reflection. My curly brown hair that barely reaches my biceps, the majority pushed to a side. My sea green eyes, olive skin, my scar. I let my finger trace the tiny scar located above my left eye, sighing. The sun was clearly saying that it was almost afternoon and the gathered waves agree. I stand up, letting a few curls come out of place as I head back to our beach house, the sun bathing my skin and sharpening my sun-kissed tan.

I slip in through the glass door and quietly tip toe pass the kitchen where my mom is cooking. I run up the stairs and decide to take a nice bath. I steal a glance at the time – 11:48. I barely have 15 minutes to get ready and leave. I roll my eyes as I start my bath, undress myself and slip into the cool water.

I decide on an 'Ocean Breeze' scented shampoo and hurry my pace. I wrap myself in a towel and begin blow-drying my hair, setting it in its normal do. Meredith is already knocking on the door, angry.

"Althea, hurry _up! _We're supposed to be in the square in a few minutes!" I pick up the pace and finish the last strand, putting on my undergarments and some random clothing. After poking and pulling here and there, I'm ready. I smack my lips together and walk out, meeting an angry Meredith.

"Mom's already at the square." She mumbles. "Let's not keep her waiting."

"But you're not even ready." I say bluntly. Her dark brown hair with a light blue strand on the back is in a total mess like she had been deciding what style to wear it, but totally failed. At least she's dressed.

"I don't _have _to go." She reminds me. "Uh, hello, I'm 19. I can stay here if I'm not eligible anymore."

"Then why does mom go?" I snap back. "I can take care of myself perfectly."

"You know the woman." She starts. "She doesn't care about _that_, because she knows you can. She spent millions of dollars on our training, so she definitely knows you're a big girl. She's betting, like always."

Of course she is. She's part of the crowd that loves betting on which tributes will be chosen and such. She made sure Meredith and I got the most exclusive and guaranteed training instructor of District 4, and would often test us by making us chop the head off some dummy in the training center.

I had this terrible feeling over her. I despised her, for not caring enough about us and always placing bets and wasting money on useless stuff when others had absolutely nothing. She would often arrive home late, drunk and if Meredith and I were sound asleep, she wouldn't hurt us. Meredith had the terrible luck a few years ago to receive painful slaps from our drunken mother one night, when I had fallen asleep early. I shook my head and slipped into some comfortable sandals before stepping out.

Meredith called out, "Good luck, Allie!"

Whatever.

The walk to the reaping centre isn't far, since it's close to the sea, whereas I live in a beach house. I take the beach path instead of the sidewalk one. Sand and water slips into my sandals, comforting me. But the last thing that comes into mind when I approach the reaping centre is that I'm volunteering today. To escape Meredith and her bitchy attitude, my mother's drunk state.

And I'll come back as victor, no need to flee under the wing of my mother anymore.

Smiling, I make way as I sign my name and head towards the 17 year olds area. I tap my foot impatiently when someone pokes me. Angered, I whip around to see Marina, who looks rather surprised at my expression.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." She comments casually, standing next to me. I roll my eyes. "The girls were looking for you, y'know."

"Mhm," I say, not disturbed. "What'd you say?"

"Nothing." She says. "Did you hear the news? District 5 and above are going to see the career districts – and district 3's –" She says spitefully, like if she hates district 3. I can't blame her – they're usually bloodbaths or nerds that die early. "Reapings. Ugh, like totally unfair."

"What _I _find unfair," I say, pushing that away. "Is that the hot Finnick Odair is nowhere to be found."

Of course, everyone everywhere knows he died a tragic death during the rebellion, in which they won. At least he didn't die in vain. In his position sits the next hottie of Panem – Peeta Mellark, District 12's male victor. He volunteered to take Finnick's spot this year and let his mentor, Haymitch, take his spot. Of course, I know he only volunteered to make sure Annie will be fine, because after her husband died, it's obviously painful. She's also crazy, if I haven't said that before.

Sadly, Peeta's off limits.

Everyone is finally assembled in their areas before Marina says, "Yeah, but Mellark's there. He's rather hot." But just _not _Finnick. Mhm, he'll do. He does look a little lonely, though.

"Welcome, District 4, to your last ever Hunger Games!" Tessa Lotus, our female escort, exclaims. She's going for a totally mermaid-like outfit this year, because her blue hair is not in some sort of loose fraction with the rest all wet, her skirt now a friggin' mermaid's tale and some seashell top covering her torso. It's scary, because she's like 50. How can she _stand_? "May the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

Yeah, whatever. She said a few stuff before handing the microphone to our Mayor, who said how proud she was of District 4 and even made us have a moment of silence in honor of Finnick. Annie was sobbing about this. What a wimp.

Tessa's back. She talks a bit more, being talkative, before heading towards the girl's bowl. She greedily stuffs her hand in a pulls one out excitedly, commenting on how 'proud' the girl should be.

"Majolica Boliden!" She yells into the microphone, causing most of the kids to cover their kids. Majolica's a pep girl, so she walks into the stage proudly. Did I mention how much I hate her? Time to steal her spot of glory.

"Any volunteers for Ma-"

"I volunteer!" I announce loudly. Marina is looking at me desperately as I pry a way out of the crowd, walking down the aisle and into the stage. Majolica glares deadly at me, hatred emitted darkly from her eyes.

"Step off now, Maji." Tessa says, pushing Majolica off the stage. Albeit proud, I turn and take my spot to her right. She heads towards the male bowl and picks out a name, some kid named Flynn Cox. He's a hell of a tiny kid, I notice. His bottom lip trembles notably as he makes it on stage. What a prick. Tessa symbols us to shake hands, so we do so. And damn is this kid's hand humid.

"Now, District 4, clap for your tributes; Althea Schylla and Flynn Cox!"

It's a total uproar, but I know it's for me. I smile a bit for my fans while Flynn trembles.

_Loser._

* * *

><p><strong>District 4 | Flynn Cox | 12<strong>

It's rather quiet today, at my house. I hear seagulls, something rather common. I climb out of bed in a cluster and half-drag myself into the bathroom, ready to take a warm, refreshing shower. It's rather quick because I'm aware that my parents and Kaiser might be downstairs already, beginning breakfast.

I dress into the reaping clothes my mother has told me to wear. After reapings, she goes ahead to clean it by the sea shore. It's a rather relaxing scene which I enjoy while I hunt for seashells.

Those memories are coming rather fast. I shake it off as I walk downstairs. Sure enough, dad and mom are there; dad drinking his usual coffee and reading the newspaper, my mom serving breakfast to him and Kaiser, who's the first to notice me.

"Flynn!" He greets warmly as I take my seat next to him. "How are you?"

He ruffles my hair before I get to respond. "Fine." I comment quietly.

"Today's the last reaping day." Mother comments, sighing happily. "After this, Flynn won't have to worry about being chosen."

"Isn't this the first year you're eligible?" Father adds. "That sounds safe – first and last."

Thank whoever is in the heavens.

"Well, we should get going." Kaiser adds, sparing a look from mom. "It's getting pretty tardy."

I finish my pancakes quickly and swallow down the orange juice. I kiss mother goodbye and my father gives me an encouraging pat on the back. Kaiser walks me out, looking rather – upset?

"Well, kid." He says on our way to the reaping centre. "Aren't you happy?"

"About what?" I say shyly.

"Like your dad said, 'first and last'." As soon as he finishes, I know what he means. I nod slightly.

"Do you think I would have a chance?" Comes out of my mouth before I can stop it. Kaiser thinks about it for a while before saying, "Yeah."

He sounds doubtful, but I don't question him. We arrive to the reaping centre and he points at the 12 years old line, where he says I need to sign my name. I nod as I wait patiently, taking a look around. Everyone's in a mess, is the first thing I notice, but they'll settle soon. At least, I think.

When it's my name, I write my name as neat as I can and head towards the 12 years old section. The crowd has calmed down and now everyone's in place as our escort gets on stage. She begins talking before she hands it to another woman, which I guess is our mayor. She talks a bit and asks for a moment of silence in honor of Finnick Odair, District 4's long time male (and favorite) victor. He was well known for his looks and for winning the games at age 14, I think. His wife, Annie Odair-Cresta, looks devastated and weeps quietly.

Tessa, the escort, heads towards the girl bowl and calls out a girl's name, apparently called Majolica Boliden. She enjoys a bit of victory before another girl volunteers – Althea Schylla.

She seems scary in personality.

Tessa approaches the male bowl. She stuffs her hand in and pulls out a name.

"Flynn Cox!"

I feel my bottom lip quiver. I can't hide forever. I begin my way towards the stage, nervously. Tessa smiles at me while Althea looks at me with a disdainful look. I wonder if someone will volunteer for me, but no one does.

We are ordered to shake hands, so we do so. Even then she doesn't drop the look. Tessa announces us to District 4 and there's uproar.

_Oh my._

* * *

><p><strong>District 4 | Althea Schylla | 17<strong>

Like, total ew. My fellow tribute is a 12 year old prissy. That's just _great_. Thank gosh Peeta's a mentor or else I would have totally regretted this.

My first visitor is Meredith, which expression I can't really read. It's sort of angry, sad and depressed, but it's also happy, proud and excited. Huh, who understands this girl.

"Allie," She says. "Remember everything you were trained. Show everyone who's the bigger person – don't be immature and start fights."

I feign being offended. "Mhm, yeah, whatever."

"Here's your token." She says, handing me a necklace with a dangling seashell. The seashell has possibly the smallest pearl ever – but it's still pretty. I allow her to put it on me. "Take care, Allie."

I nod as she leaves. I wait, expecting my mother, but she never comes. So much for mother-daughter relationship. I sigh, accepting this. I knew she wasn't going to come anyways, but I had allowed myself to hope. Oh well, now I have to put up with the prick, the wimp, and the hottie.

I'll live – hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>District 4 | Flynn Cox | 12<strong>

Mother comes in, crying. Father cradles her in his arms.

They both know I won't be coming back.

"Please, Flynn," My mother says through sobs. "Try to come back." I nod back, depressed and angered. Why do these games have to exist? More importantly, why was _I _picked? What have _I _done to earn this horrible thing? I have always been a good son and obeyed my parents. I let a few tears fall out in frustration.

They leave, but not without wishing me luck. Kaiser is next, but he's looking rather desperate and depressed. "Flynn, you've been trained. You're amazing with ropes. Ropes is something essential in the Hunger Games, so remember about that."

I nod, trying to keep up. He hugs me and wishes me the best of luck before slipping something in my hand. "Your token." He says before leaving. I look down and see a necklace and a silver hook dangling from it.

_Will I be victor, me, shy Flynn Cox?_

* * *

><p><em>I FINISHED OMG<em>

_This chapter is notably smaller, so I just want to say sorry about that. I had a whole week and I couldn't update it earlier. _

_Good news! I have a tumblr now and I'm updating all the tribute pictures there to make it easier for you guys. Just go to your search bar and write down 'KatiaTheGreat . tumblr . com' (with no spaces)_

_I'll get working on the 5__th__ reaping right now! Thank you for reading, guys, I love you all! _


	5. Chapter 5: District 5 Reaping

**Title: **One Last Game

**Author: **KatTheGreat

**Summary: **Victors voted for it. Officials agreed. Thanks to the majority of votes - there will be one last game that might as well mark the lives of many families and chosen tributes. 24 are chosen, 2 come out. Call it the most exciting games Panem will ever have.

**Rating: **T

**Chapter: **District 5 Reaping

**Authors Note: **Here's District 5's reaping – enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>If you feel the way I feel<br>Like you've been talking to yourself  
>Well this one's for everyone who's felt invisible<br>Lonely in a crowded room  
>Searching for someone like you<br>Can't do it all alone (no one can baby)  
>Can't do it all alone (no one should baby)<br>Is anybody out there?  
>(Somebody, anybody)<br>Is anybody out there?  
>I'm right here for <em>_your__  
>Is anybody out there?<em>

_~K'NAAN ft. Nelly Furtado_

* * *

><p><strong>District 5 | Patience Wilkes | 16<strong>

My eyes barely recognize the morning as I awake; groggy eyes not allowing me to see clearly. I wonder if my eyes are puffy for a second before something small but hard hits my window. Practically blind, I throw off my covers and practically trip over my feet getting to the window. Throwing it open, I look down to see a grinning James.

"Patience!" He grins, waving at me. If I wasn't so irritated at this very moment I would respond back with an equally happy 'hey', but it's apparently not his day today.

"What do you want?" I snap, the sun burning down my eyelashes. It hurts, goddamn.

The grin disappears as fast as it arrives. "Um, just wondering-" The window shuts before he could finish. I'm not in the mood to talk – especially not _now_, in this devilish heat. I decide to take a cold shower and apologize to James later.

I climb out about an hour later, letting my wet hair dry by its self. I dress into my undergarments and walk into my room just as a thought snapped into my mind. It's reaping day. Dear, this day is coming out plainly _amazing_.

I dress into something reaping stereotypical – something gloomy and depressing, which ends up being an old pair of jeans and a shirt that keeps falling off my shoulder. Good thing I'm wearing a tank top under. I wait a while longer as I let my long brown hair dry, and eventually give up, snatching a towel and digging it into my hair like crazy. When I'm satisfied, I set it down and head down.

I'm greeted first by Hope, who's looking at me ecstatically as I come down. I can't help but smile at her cute little reaping outfit; a plaid yellow and white dress, her best shoes, and her hair tied in a tight but adorable bun. She gives my stomach a tight hug before skipping off to sit down on her chair by the dining table.

My mother and father have a decent house. My dad had bought it after a few years of hard work – I cherished him because I could always look up to it. After he got sick with an infection and died, my mother stopped being around so often and worked more than she should, trying to keep us going. She left me the job to take care of 12 year old Hope yet she wants me to work also. I turned that down since I can't really multi-task, if you get what I mean.

I walk into the kitchen and take out Coco's bowl, filling it with dog food before heading towards the living room, where she's sleeping. She's curled into a small ball; her fur making her look more like a pillow than anything else. I settle the bowl next to her and refill her water bowl before heading back to the kitchen, washing my hands and beginning to cook breakfast.

"Patience," Hope says, stepping in. "Do you need help?"

"Nah," I respond good-naturally. "Actually, yes. Can you go check if mom's here?"

She gives me a look, like if she's telling me 'I didn't mean it that way' but shrugs and heads out in search of my mother. Smirking, I continue making breakfast. Milk with bread, and some cheese. That should settle our stomachs for a good while. I begin setting the plates down on the table when Hope reappears, her expression telling me news.

"She's coming down." She says as I gesture her to take a seat. I've obviously been taken by surprise since all the woman does is work 24/7. Sure enough, the sound of flats fills my ears and she comes into her view, her long brown hair tied into a regal bun and she's dressed casually and reaping-like.

"Good morning, girls."

Hope responds with a cheery hello as I glare at her. She takes her seat next to me, which irks me far more. Hope looks at me, raising an eyebrow at my expression. I shake my head just in time as the back door opens. William and James step in, already dressed in reaping clothes; simple button down shirts, jeans, and dress shoes.

"Came to join us?" My mother pipes up. I roll my eyes.

"Why not?" James says at the same time as William says "No thanks." They exchange glances before James gives up.

"No, we're here to escort Patience and Hope to the reapings." William says. Mother glances at me but I don't return the look. I shoot a 'what the hell?' look for the twins who shrug in unison. I've barely dug into my breakfast and they suddenly appear. I decide in a few seconds to grab the bread as I rush out, so I bite into the cheese and gesture at Hope to hurry up.

"Mom, can you take Hope to the reaping? I'll just go ahead with William and James to get signed." I say. She simply nods as I rush out, the boys following.

"So, mind telling me why you were so pissy this morning?" James asked, looking at me curiously.

"Sheesh, I don't know." I say sarcastically. "Why would I be pissy in the morning with my eyes all groggy and tired, waking up to rocks almost breaking my window?"

"She has a point." William intervenes, shrugging. James shoots him a glare.

"Just wanted to wake you up and say good morning." James says, looking at me. "It is reaping day, and you tend to wake up late on this day."

"That's my problem." I sigh. "But thanks."

"Your welcome." James smiles. "So, it's reaping day. Feelings?"

"Weird." I admit, because it's true. Something tells me that these games are going to be special – and not in the good way. "I got this feeling, and it's not good."

"So do I." William admits. "Why do you think we're feeling this?"

"Don't know." I respond. "Instinct?"

"Not need to relate us to animals now." James smirks. I roll my eyes. "We're getting close."

There's something not right. James is more quiet, something very unusual. He's usually grim on this day, but he seems like he's expecting something, or is thinking of something. Plus, he talks way more. Why, of all days, is he quiet exactly today?

Only one thing jumps in my mind.

Would… he volunteer?

We're getting closer to the reaping centre and William is already pulling James towards the 17-years-old line, but before he does, I grip James' bicep.

"James, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

He looks clearly confused; almost lost. His eyes snap visibly, like he suddenly realizes what I'm saying. "What?"

"Don't play stupid with me." I snap, irritated. "Think, James! William needs you as much as you need him. You can't do this."

"And you can't stop me." He snaps back, almost glaring at me. He pulls away from my grip and follows William, leaving me stunned. No, he wouldn't dare. He can't. I won't let him. If he goes in, so do I. I storm to the 16-years-old line, push my way to the front, sign my name in a quick scribble and throw the pen before walking to the 16-years-old area, more angry than ever. I simply can't believe him.

Our escort, Ferris Wallis, shows off his capitol looks with an overdone makeover – making him look more like a pedophile than shit – and some really weird costume that makes him look more like a pedophile than anything else. If William was here, we'd be laughing our heads off by now.

"Hello kids." He begins, his voice simply _too _deep. I stifle a loud laugh, a few heads turning.

"Welcome to the 76th and last reapings to ever be done in District 5 and Panem for the rest of history." He states bluntly. "Now with our Mayor, who would like to say a few stuff."

A few stuff ends up being almost 20 paragraphs, talking about the history of Panem and also of the Hunger Games, then some few words. I barely notice the past victors – Benedict Xanthers and Jenayah Xanthers, a married couple – slip on stage, holding hands. They had won the Hunger Games separately, Jeneyah winning a year later Benedict won. Long story short, they fell in love and married. She's currently pregnant with her first child – it's old news now.

"Now, I will hand the microphone back to Ferris so he can announce the tributes. Make us proud." He says, handing it to Ferris carefully, who snatches it from his hands.

"Before all," Ferris says. "News came from the Capitol that District 5 and above are obligated to watch the reapings District 4 and below. Settle down and watch."

In the large flat screen sitting not far from the stage, the Capitol stamp appears before in large font letters appears 'District 1' and it begins.

District 1's escort, some woman called Lattie, is wearing some ocean-themed costume that is far better off as a District 4 outfit than anything else. Plus, she seems too excited for such. She begins with the girls – announcing some girl named Luna Ackles. She walks up to the stage, scared. There's cries of despair, and when Lattie asks for volunteers, a girl that looks oddly a lot like Luna jumps on stage. She announces herself as Star Ackles, the older sister of Luna. Something that strikes me ever weird is that she looks… plain. Normal. No excessive hair dye or pasted gems on her face, like other female tributes would have. It's almost stunning.

The guy announced is a 12 year old named Jennington Watts. Before Lattie can even call for volunteers, a guy around my age pushes himself into the stage and announces himself as Brock Wolf. He looks rather deadly to me, which is rather creepy. Little Jennington glares at Brock before jumping off.

The stamp appears again, and in large letters, appears 'District 2'.

Their escort, Horand Haddle, is a rather hilarious man, and not by charisma. His looks, attitude – it's enough to send everyone in a laughing marathon. To avoid whips, a few people let out stifled giggles. Horand heads towards the girls bowl first and calls out a girl named Thalassa.

I notice – once again – something weird. No one volunteers, like if they let this poor girl take the spot. Thalassa's laughing face turns into a horrified expression as she walks to the stage, soon covering her facial expression with bravery. She looks more angry than brave and I notice a fist forming in her hand.

A boy called Andy Johns is called, and he heads towards the stage. He looks scared, but heads up. Horand calls for volunteers and a young guy is called; a dude named Brutus Hunt. To add a twist, Thalassa's fist almost hits Horand, who looks horrified and ready to take the blow. Brutus bravely intervenes and takes her fist, pushing it down and preventing her from raising a hand. She glares at him before finally let it go, and a shaken up Brutus finishes the reaping.

Interesting.

The stamp appears, again, and once again, in large text it reads 'District 3'.

I have to admit, Toki Farewells is probably my most favorite escort. He's been running for 3 years, and even if he's gay, he seems pretty cool. He's styled pink this year, contrasting last year, which he had settled for simple and classy. He calls the boy first; a kid named Eugene. He's shaking fervoursly but gets on stage eventually. The girl is called.

The first thing that hits me is that this girl is beyond pretty to be a District 3 chick.

Usually, District 3 girls are the most Plain-Jane girls of the whole games, but this year, the games are taking one hell of a twist. Another thing that shocks me is that it seems like the whole crowd is in despair. It's far from shocking, really. This has never happened before – much less in District 3. Her name's Jadelyn Connors. She looks surprised and a bit nervous as she gets on stage.

The stamp appears again after Toki introduces both of them to the District. District 4 appears in large letters, and the ceremony begins.

Their escort, Tessa Lotus, practically imitates Lattie. Tessa's wearing some mermaid suit with the tail and everything, and some kids next to me stifle giggles as she practically waddles to the microphone. She talks a bit before handing it to the mayor, who talks about the history of Panem before returning the microphone back to Tessa, who heads towards the girls bowl and calls out a girl named Majolica something.

A girl volunteers soon after; Althea Schylla. She seems rather proud for my liking, but deadly all the same. When the boy is called, all of District 5 is taken by surprise when we notice it's a tiny 12-year old, with a rich skin color of chocolate and gorgeous blue eyes. He's rather attractive for a little kid, I think to myself. He'll surely get sponsors.

As he trembles onto the stage, something strikes me. And rather _hard_. District 4 and down have attractive tributes, which means perhaps a Sponsor Boom. The last time this happened was about a few years ago, when I was about 7. Practically all the tributes looked like models, but their deaths weren't as pretty. I remember that it was probably the most bloody games I have ever seen, since one of the male tributes was a total nutcase that found pleasure in killing people. Yeah, it was pretty disgusting.

The stamp appears once again and the large screen fades to black, and everyone turns to face the stage. Ferris walks to the boy's bowl and lazily picks out a name. "Altair Feruss."

I shut my eyes close for a second. At first, I don't want to hear or see as James practically commits suicide, but then curiosity wins and my eyes snap back open. Altair is walking on the stage, practically hulking. He's large and tall, deadly in a way. He looks angry; practically comparable to Thalassa from District 2. I can't blame him, but I'm happy when Ferris calls for volunteers and no one calls up.

He heads to the girls bowl and reaches in. He opens the paper and announces bluntly, "Hope Wilkes."

My eyes widen and I react immediately. I don't even let Hope open her mouth when I yell, "I volunteer!"

Ferris is taken by surprise, but soon recomposures and waves one of his fat hands onto the stage, signaling me to get on stage. Eyes large, heart beaten at a face and loud pace, I practically pant in a low volume as I get on stage. I just saved Hope – and I just died.

A miracle and condemnation at the same time.

I block out Ferris, afraid and trying to make myself look decent, not panting and heavy. When Ferris tells us – mostly command us – shake hands, Altair takes my hand and gives it a fierce shake, surprising me with his strength. I'm the one to pull away, not wanting to die in his death hold. He grunts in dissatisfaction before Ferris finishes the reaping.

A square of peacekeepers escorts both Altair and I into the Mayor's Headquarters, and both Altair and I are squeezed next to each other. He grunts again and I can't help but grunt in agreement. We're taken to the Tribute Visiting Area, in other words, the TVA. One of the peacekeepers leads Altair to his visiting room and another one takes me to mine.

The room is pure lush. I sit down on an armchair, stunned. The door is opened and I immediately turn to see Hope, tears running down her face, James and William. James pulls me into a tight hug I'm scared I'll die before I even reach the arena.

William pats James shoulder, trying to get him to let loose, but it's no use. James eventually pulls away, and his eyes look rather glassy to me. I would have taunted him if it wasn't for the fact I understand why he was like this.

"I did it for a reason." I attempt to cheer them up. "At least Hope won't have to go into the Hunger Games. After this, we don't have to worry anymore."

"How is this suppose to comfort us?" James retorts. "You might not come back!"

"You never know, James." I state calmly. "I promise I'll try my best to come back."

William holds me in a soft hug before allowing Hope to practically jump me, tears streaming down her soft eyes. She doesn't speak, but I know what she wants.

"Mom?" I ask her. She doesn't respond, but William responds.

"Called into work." He says. "She sends her goodbye and good luck."

She dare call herself my mother. I grip Hope tighter, knowing that she would be alone with that woman. I'm sure James will take care of her, with all his spare time.

All I can do is wish for the best.

* * *

><p><em>UGHH<em>

_I'm so stressed out! Well, I got the chapter done. I didn't do Altair's part in this, and I won't be doing it for the rest of the districts {it will be male, female, male and so on} and the characters without a chapter will have one when they get to the capitol and so on. I got a new beta checker which checks my grammar [which makes everything easier, lol] excuse me while I go to madly type District 6's reaping._

_Xoxo_

_KatTheGreat_


	6. Chapter 6: District 6 Reaping

**Title: **One Last Game

**Author: **KatTheGreat

**Summary: **Victors voted for it. Officials agreed. Thanks to the majority of votes - there will be one last game that might as well mark the lives of many families and chosen tributes. 24 are chosen, 2 come out. Call it the most exciting games Panem will ever have.

**Rating: **T

**Chapter: **District 6 Reaping

**Authors Note: **Here's District 6's reaping – enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>I cried me a river<br>I cried me a sea  
>I cried me an ocean<br>I cried me a stream  
>(I'll cry out...)<br>I'm fresh out of tear drops  
>You got me on E<br>I'm out of emotion  
>Got nothing <em>_in__ me  
>And I <em>_woulda__ done anything in the world for you  
>I <em>_woulda__ done anything that you told me to  
>I cried me a river<br>I cried me a sea  
>And I <em>_ain't__ got nothing left in me_

_~Kristina DeBarge~_

* * *

><p><strong>Anthony Freevae | District 6 | 17<strong>

I hate this orphanage.

I didn't need to glance at my calendar to know what day it was. I trudged out of bed and stuffed the dirty bed sheet into the laundry basket to clean later. Dragging my feet, I stripped off my clothes and get in the shower, heated water running down.

Reaping. It's reaping day.

I begin to wash my hair as I try to look back. 17 years old now. 9 years since my parents abandoned me and dumped me in this hell hole. 9 years since I stopped trusting people. 9 years since I lost hope. 2 years since I lost my one and only lifeline, Kitani Tess. Best friend, possible crush, the only one who broke through the hard cement walls I had built around myself with her tough yet caring personality. Ever since that incident, I have sworn people off. I didn't want anymore bad luck in my life – I already had enough.

Was there any other kids out there, in the same situation like me?

I finished showering and climbed out, wrapping a towel around my waist. I walked into my room momentarily to take out some clothes and went right back in the bathroom to change. I looked at myself in the grimy, old mirror.

Cropped brown hair, green eyes. I sigh as I walk outside and into my room, taking out the first clothes I see. After I dress, it's almost 10, 3 hours away from the reaping. I should have been downstairs for breakfast half an hour ago, but I can't go down there to meet Graynor. Not today. Perhaps tomorrow I'll punch the living daylights out of him, but not today.

I have no friends in the orphanage, so I don't bother to go around and find someone to talk to. Instead, I go downstairs to the dining room and looking for the headmistress of the orphanage, both nervous and curious. I feel a pit deep in my stomach, to my confusion. Could it be because of the reaping? I couldn't possibly be chosen; I have never been allowed to enter for tesserae, much less have I done anything that would put my name double the amounts I should have been. Other than get in fights with Graynor… but that doesn't count. I'm sure of it.

Yet I've never been this nervous, and I have never felt this feeling before. Shaking my head, I walked towards the lounge room, colliding into someone.

"Hey!" A girl's voice rings out. "Watch where you're stepping, loser!"

"Clarissa!" Ms. Voretta, the orphanage mistress yelled, outraged. "Say sorry this instant."

"Whatever." She grumbled, pushing away roughly. Ms. Voretta gave a sigh and a sympathetic smile before trudging behind Clarissa, lugging countless luggage bags. I decide to follow them.

"Clarissa, how did you end up here?" Ms. Voretta asks as she turns back to look at me. She turns her head back to Clarissa's back.

"Like everyone ends up here." She snaps angrily. In a softer and quieter tone, she adds, "My mother dropped me off."

"I can't imagine why." I mumble as I take a luggage bag from Ms. Voretta and follow them. Clarissa looks past her shoulder with a heavy glare.

"Did you have any siblings?" Ms. Voretta asks curiously, trying to distract Clarissa from me.

"3 sisters, 3 brothers." She says hesitantly. "Single mother."

"Oh." Ms. Voretta says. But I know what she's thinking – single mother, 7 kids? Must be painful to have little devils running around all the time. "I'm going to settle you with Vanessa, a fellow orphan. She's kind and quiet, so don't worry about any problem."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Clarissa says in a rush. I opened the door as Ms. Voretta clashed in, the luggage falling out of her grip. Clarissa, who was aside me, simply scoffs before turning her attention to me.

"I'm going to steal you for a moment." She spoke lowly, grabbing my shirt collar.

"Whoa whoa – where?" Is all I manage to bring out as I felt her practically choke the living crap out of me. She might as well volunteer this year – at least she'll stand a chance. Actually, looking at her odds – maybe it would be very convenient to volunteer if she was planning on winning _and _getting her family back.

But of course, a tug on his collar shirt wasn't weighing her chances.

"Listen, brat," I respond as soon as were out of earshot, pulling my collar back. "You can't just drag me anywhere expecting me to-"

Only when I felt a cold piece of steel settle against my neck did I stop chattering. I looked down, not daring to move my head, to see that Clarissa had her knife's point pointing straight at my neck, ready to let me bleed to death right there and then.

She deliberately lowered her knife and quickly stuffed it under her shirt, her eyes not leaving mine. Her steely, icy blue eyes seemed to change into more dangerous shades until she finally spoke.

"Will you be my friend?"

"What?"

"I just arrived – don't want to hit it off too bad." She responded shamefully, looking at me with a look of guilt stirring in her eyes.

Seriously? _Is she serious?_ 'I just arrived – don't want to hit it off too bad' Of course she doesn't, that could explain the knife.

"Uh – yeah, sure." I responded bluntly, not certain. I hope it's not obvious.

She sighs, relieved, and locks her arm with mine and leads me back to her new room, taking her head off about her family and how much she missed them (and an extensive side commentary on her road trip to the orphanage, couldn't miss that) and how glad her mother would be to know that she had made a friend already (Mind you, threatened with a knife) and how she was hoping that the orphanage would accept a person like her with wide open arms. (At this point, I only wished she would volunteer at the reaping)

The whole time she talked I simply pretended to be interested and force a smile once in a while. I preferred to be punched by Graynor then hear her, but I heard a rumor going around that he was as sick as a dog and would only get up from his cozy bed when the reapings came – ahem, I meant today.

When we finally got back to her room, Ms. Voretta gave me a knowing look which I understood all too well, causing me to abruptly pull my arm out of Clarissa's grip. She gave me a hard look before walking in, closing the door behind her.

"Anthony-"

"That was nothing," I interrupted. "I swear."

"No need to swear," She responded. "I actually think it's good you make friends with a girl."

"Not happening any time soon." I scoffed before heading down to the sitting room, where a few of the younger orphans were having a conversation and playing around with some jacks they found around. They honestly didn't know him, and he didn't know them, so he kept glancing at the distance, wanting time to pass quickly.

Clarissa picks the perfect time to drop by.

"Anthony!" She barks across the room, the kids looking up from their currently silent game. I muster as much casualness as possible as I stroke my non-existing beard, hoping she wouldn't notice me.

I should know better than to wish.

She walks towards me, not missing the chance to glare at the group of kids. They shrug sadly before returning to their game of jacks. She might not know what that means, but I do. They feel bad for her – another orphan, another day.

"Clarissa," I say, my eyes never leaving the clock. "The reaping is in about 30 minutes. We don't have time to _chat_-"

"You feel uncomfortable around me." She states bluntly, crossing her stick arms together. Honestly, if she had a bit more of fat in her, I wouldn't mind. She's really thin, I'm pretty much feeling bad for her.

"Not going to lie, you sort of creep me out, actually." I smirk, glancing at her icy blue eyes. "Scene chick much?"

Her eyes flare in fury for a few seconds before the flames calm down. Her hand reaches into her pocket, the one where I remember she placed her knife in. I doubt largely that she'd dare to swing at me in front of a group of orphans and get herself kicked into the streets, because she's pretty desperate.

For a home, I guess.

Before she has the chance to take out the knife, Ms. Voretta steps in, a sullen expression on her face. "Children," She speaks in a slow voice. "Line up, we're heading to the reaping."

* * *

><p>District 6. Home of all types of transportations. You'd expect people driving here and there with their fancy, sleek black cars, but it's all messed up here. We might be the ones who work to make them, but it's the Capitol that flaunts them. Nothing new, nothing special.<p>

In anger, I remember actually scratching a car that was to be sent to a rich and famous Capitolite. The next week it came back, along with an angrily scribbled note. In all honestly, it was a really small scratch, I hadn't expected him to actually detect it. Oh well, Capitolites and their eagle sight on their luxury crap.

Like always, the air was filled with pollution from all the factories splattered around. Due to the bombing not too long ago during the rebellion, the place is even shittier and ugly, if possible. How I even survived, god knows.

The Justice Building was located in the middle of the factory infested district before. Now, it's located on the edge of everything. Our last Mayor died in the aforementioned bombing, when he was scribbling some notes in his office, which happened to be located in the Justice Building. He was a good man, really, but now that some old, fat guy took over the place, I find myself staring at both his belly and mustache during the reaping.

District 6 is filled with youths. Most of our adults and elders died long ago, and still die because of the extensively horrible air we're constantly harassed by, plus their hard labor. Our children start our work as soon as we're qualified – 12, at most. The youngest would be 6. The little ones run around handing pieces and learning from their masters – or at worst, their very parents. Peacekeepers walk around to maintain the order and give orders to slacking workers, which are usually the younger ones. If they don't listen the first time, they receive 12 whips. It's really slavery work here, and just for the Capitol's needs.

My attention is brought back up from the Mayor's belly, who's currently reciting the history of Panem and the luck we have had, now that these are the last games to be ever done. Ever again. He doesn't seem too happy about it, though. Breeding season should be next month for hormone-induced youths, which means even more youths and trouble for him.

He introduces our escort, an old man with a really large tattoo which starts from his shoulder blade down to his middle finger. It looks, oddly enough, like a snake, and some stick figures running across his knuckles, looking to escape the massive tattoo anaconda.

Humorous.

He steps up. For an old man, he's pretty buff and has a mustache twice as big as the Mayor's, which pretty much covers his lips. He speaks in a gruff voice, "We'll be seeing the tapes of District 1 to District 4."

Huh. I turn my head to look at the over-large TV next to the stage.

District 1 has a shaken volunteer, with brown hair and a pretty look. She didn't seem like she practiced volunteering – she is literally shaking. The male looks brutal, deadly and ready to squish her delicate frame any second now. The district is obviously not pleased with the girl's attitude, much less how she volunteered for a family member. That's like alien-like in that district – it's either for the fame or because you were born to be in.

District 2 has a proud and cocky male, along with angry girl tribute. She attempted to punch their escort, a few chuckles escaping from the crowd around me. The male manages to stop her, but there's a tad bit of chemistry flying about.

District 3 has pretty much a model 16-year old girl and a scrawny male kid. The model looks shaken and stiff, but the boy is far worst. He pales quickly and shakes, just like the District 1 girl, except she actually tried to hide it. This boy looks ready to break down any second.

District 4 has a gossipy looking girl and a 12-year old. It's sad – the boy seems so scared and innocent, while the girl looks bored and ready to throw knives around. Their escort isn't bothered apparently, instead happy at the sight of a 12 year old boy. Sad, but true.

We're brought back to reality as the old man walks towards the male bowl.

"Boys first."

He sort of reminds me of a motorcyclist. Like, the buff ones you'd rarely catch around the factories, working on some high-tech machinery, which a few older boys like to hang around and watch, resulting to a few whippings. I was once one of them, but trust me, I'm not very excited by the whole idea of another set of whippings.

"Graynor Phathom." He seems pretty happy with the choice, god knows why.

I hear a mixture of wheezing and crying as the thick boy makes his way onto the stage. He looks horrible, and he's pretty vain to even be a boy. I won't judge – maybe I will. I've never liked the kid anyway.

But then the thought of my family comes up. My blood-related one, the one that dumped me into the hell hole just like Clarissa's mom did to her. If I were to enter the games… would they even notice?

Would they?

I'll snag the chance.

"Any volunteers?" The old man fumbles gruffly. I storm down the long aisle, pushing Graynor in the process. He gives me a surprised look before walking off the stage, looking happier than ever. I'll show him, when I come back with the fame and money.

"Name?"

"Anthony Freevae." I'm about to add, _Remember that_, but that sounds too cocky and self-confident. Plus, millions of people are looking at me this very moment, so I'm not going to be a spoil sport. Besides, I think before I act far more often than I probably should, which I decided long ago was a good thing.

"Girls now," The old man says as he makes way to the bowl in front of me. He doesn't bother to mix anything, he just picks up a slip and opens it. "Lotus Craft."

I hear a shriek and the camera turns to a pale brunette. A girl her age is clinging on to her – or more specifically – holding her up. The dark brunette gathers her courage and releases herself from the girl aside her grip, and collecting herself, walks down the aisle. I don't miss the unclenching and clenching of her fists as she finds her way aside me, slightly knocking against me. I stumble a bit and she doesn't even bother to notice. Her mahogany eyes trail to the crowd, paling even more. Feel the capitol wrath.

As we're lead to the Justice Building, it begins to dawn to me what just happened. I have just volunteered for a vain twat – for vengeance. For attention. Why am I so selfish?

I'm sent into one of the visiting rooms. I crumble on to arm chair, ashamed and rethinking everything that has just happened. I barely have time to even think when the first group of orphans come in.

I barely know any of them, but they surely do know me. Some of them sob, others look grim. The next set includes Clarissa and Ms. Voretta, who at least hugs me, while Clarissa silently sulks in a corner before the Peacekeeper comes back in to tell them their time is up.

It's been a long day. Let's just get this over with.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry I took so long <em>_;__-; Heavy case of author's block, not a good thing._

_I'm not sure if I mentioned this before, but I'm trying to share views when they depart from the train station. __Next chapter__ will be narrated from the boy's POV, so the girl's POV will be when they are at the capitol, or when they're in the games. It really actually relies xD _

_I'm just really happy summer is close, school is ending, and about the next chapter xD Once again, I'll try my best to continue the 'updating weekly' thing, since it takes me forever to write the chapter and check it._

_~Kat/KatTheGreat~_


End file.
